


beg for me

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I'm sorry this is a mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, the fluff is at the end tho, there's yuten if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Lee Taeyong has a reputation of never breaking, never begging on his knees for anything at all.Jaehyun takes it as a challenge.





	beg for me

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is a mess, i'm sorry. also, enjoy reading! (not proofread!)

The strobe lights are too painful to look at — Taeyong has to squint through all the lighting placed all over the club, clutching a glass of scotch in his hand. The music played over the speakers is a well-known song but still, it makes Taeyong click his tongue in annoyance due to hearing that same beat for a thousandth time already.

"Come on, Yong! Loosen up!" Ten's arm wraps itself around Taeyong's shoulder, chuckling over some joke that Yuta must have told, seeing how his whole body is shaking in laughter as the alcohol sloshes around in his own cup. Taeyong only wrinkles his nose as some of the liquid lands itself on his dress shirt, staining the white material but Ten doesn't care — he already pulled away to talk to Yuta.

"He doesn't know how to loosen up. He's too uptight." A voice comes from the side and just the sound of it makes Taeyong roll his eyes, sparing a glance at the intruder in their conversation. Jaehyun, the college's sweetheart, is seated on his right, taking a gulp of his beer before turning to the black-haired boy with the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smirk.

Jaehyun has the reputation of being a total boyfriend material — a gentleman and a whole sweetheart. His lips are always curled up to resemble that sickeningly sweet smile that can make everyone go to their knees. Despite the stereotype of law students being serious all the time, Jaehyun disregards it and manages to charm everyone off their feet with his words laced with a sugary tone.

But underneath all the lights that keep flashing, Jaehyun's eyes are bright with mischief and playfulness, his smirk looks so... _hot._

Taeyong swallows the compliment though. He doesn't want the law student to start getting all cocky over the thought that Taeyong — _the_ _Lee Taeyong_ — thinks that he's insanely attractive.

"Shut the fuck up, I know how to loosen up," Taeyong speaks up, downing the glass of scotch before grabbing hold of Ten's own drink and tips the glass, emptying the alcohol down his throat, "I already made out with two girls."

"Aw, that's adorable. Only two girls? Guess they didn't want to go home with you when they found out that you had a tiny dick."

Taeyong clenches his teeth, hand tightening around the cup and he almost looks like he's on the verge of completely smashing it into little pieces. Though, honestly, that happened too many times already since Taeyong has a poor control on his temper whenever Jaehyun is around.

"Is that so? How many people have you made out with already?"

"Two girls and one boy. And I already fucked one of the girls in the bathroom." Jaehyun paints on a smug smile across his mouth, a complete opposite of how he looks like when he's sober and on the college grounds.

_Fuck, he's already ahead of me._

It's the only thought that swirls around in Taeyong's mind and Jaehyun knows that he already has the upper hand in the argument, seeing how the corners of his pair turn into a wider smirk.

"I bet she just pretended that you managed to make her cum because she knows that you're fucking boring in bed." Jaehyun only laughs at the weak jab of insult that Taeyong throws him. Ten and Yuta have resolved to watching them with an unamused gaze, knowing that the both of them are fighting almost every little thing.

"It's okay, Yong. I know that you want to get laid so badly but lying to other girls about how I am in bed doesn't really help make you appear better to them."

"Why? I know I'm right, anyway. You probably might not have touched a girl tonight and just lied to us." A unreadable look flashes through Jaehyun's eyes, his brows furrowing ever so slightly as if contemplating something. Taeyong knows that he hit the right spot, seeing how he manages to render Jaehyun speechless by his words.

"You may have never slept with a girl at all." Taeyong continues, not even noticing how Yuta and Ten already got up to move towards the dance floor, leaving the two of them alone in their booth. Jaehyun only tilts his head, subtly shifting his position so he can lean in close to Taeyong, his lips curved up back into that sweet smile.

"Do you know what they say about me, Taeyong?" His voice comes out soft as a whisper, his fingers gently making their way to Taeyong's nape to grip it, tugging the black-haired boy closer to him. Taeyong's breath hitches at the sudden gesture, his gaze boring into Jaehyun's eyes.

"That I can make them scream so loud. That by the time I'm finished with them, the only word that they can say is my own name. And," He pauses, moving closer and leaves just barely a few centimeters between their lips before he grins playfully, "I can make anyone beg on their knees so I can ruin them completely."

Taeyong would be lying if he said that Jaehyun's words and his deep and velvety voice dripping with pure lust didn't turn him on, even just for a bit.

But Taeyong has a reputation — he _doesn't_ beg. Not at all. Whether he bottoms or he tops, he's always making the one making his partner turn into jelly and whine for _more, more, more._

"You sound so, _so_ confident, aren't you?" Taeyong gazes back at Jaehyun with hooded eyes, his fingers running down his neck before his arms wind themselves loosely around the other's hips, feeling the soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers hiding underneath Jaehyun's own button-up shirt. He breathes, eyes fluttering shut as he leans in close, almost kissing him senselessly—

"Too bad, I don't believe you." Another look flashes through Jaehyun's eyes and it doesn't take long for Taeyong to decipher what emotion it is.

Lust.

He's lusting for Taeyong.

_Fuck._

Even before Taeyong can fully comprehend the entire situation, Jaehyun crashes his lips against his in a deep kiss — all teeth and tongue. Taeyong desperately reciprocates the kiss, hands reaching out to grab Jaehyun's shirt as he feels the younger boy back him up against the seat, pressing him against it as Jaehyun slips his hands through the locks of his hair.

Jaehyun sinks his teeth onto Taeyong's bottom lip, sucking on it harshly before releasing it as he flicks the tip of his tongue along it. Taeyong parts his lips and Jaehyun is quick to slip his tongue, swirling it around with Taeyong's.

It's awfully messy but with the way Jaehyun is all over his body — fingers tugging on his hair and their hips rocking against each other's, earning a moan from their mouths — is enough for Taeyong to drown out the noise coming from the club. He's intoxicated from the taste of alcohol on the tip of Jaehyun's tongue and Jaehyun's smell and _Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun_.

The first one to break the kiss is Jaehyun but he's already swift enough to leave open-mouthed kisses down Taeyong's neck, mapping out the expanse of his skin with his lips alone. Taeyong almost chases his lips with a whine but instead, a shameless moan rolls off his mouth as Jaehyun's teeth grazes along his exposed collarbone, dropping an evident mark on his skin.

"Look at you, already so ruined." Taeyong almost whimpers but he stiffens up, knowing that any sort of begging from him will prove that Jaehyun is right so he resolves to simply clenching his teeth as he attempts to keep his gaze steady on Jaehyun's amused look. Jaehyun only grazes his fingers along the mark that he left before he holds Taeyong's stare as his hand slowly travel down the black-haired boy's body. His fingers run past his chest, the dip of his stomach, and his hips before they halted only momentarily just below Taeyong's belt.

"I wonder if I can make you beg." He murmurs but Taeyong hears it all too well, his body yearning for even more. He hates that he's slowly sinking down to his knees but no, he won't let it happen. He's Lee Taeyong, he never begs at all.

"Don't get so cocky now." Taeyong tries to get up from the booth but a whine actually rips out his throat when Jaehyun suddenly rolls his hips against his, rendering the older male into an almost mess.

"What do you say we have a bet?" Jaehyun whispers as he continues to grind down while Taeyong lets out a various of noises, ranging from weak moans and shameless groans of pleasure as his hands find themselves on Jaehyun's hips to try and stop him.

"W-What kind of bet?" He's breathless, cheeks flushed and Jaehyun doesn't miss the blissful look that passes on Taeyong's face. His mouth is once again painted with a smug smirk just like before, knowing fully well about his effect on Taeyong.

"If I can ruin you and make you beg for me," Jaehyun starts off, hand traveling lower just to drag the pad of his finger down on the front of Taeyong's jeans. Taeyong bucks his hips at the slightest friction and throws his head back, trying to control his breathing.

"You'll have to do everything I say for an entire week."

"And if not?" Taeyong says out loud, feeling himself slowly growing hard underneath his jeans but Jaehyun continues to tease, fingers pressing down on his crotch as he lets out a delightful hum.

"You can ruin me instead. Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you want to see me on my knees for you, begging for you to fuck my mouth and use my body for all you want? Don't you want that, _hyung?"_

That seems to catch Taeyong's attention. Aside from being known as a total sweetheart in their college, Jaehyun is also known as someone who never bottoms. He has never heard of stories someone ever ruining Jaehyun and rendering him into a sweet, sweet whiny mess. Taeyong would love to be the very first one who can undo the younger boy and make him fall to his knees.

Taeyong tugs on the collar of Jaehyun's shirt and crashes their lips once more in a heated kiss as he stands up from the booth. Jaehyun is quick to loop his arms around Taeyong's smaller waist, tugging him forward to close the gap between their bodies.

"Deal. It's a fucking deal." Taeyong grunts as his digits slip through Jaehyun's brown locks, tugging on them tightly as the taller boy eagerly runs his hands down Taeyong's thighs.

Jaehyun doesn't say anything, only smiling widely against his pair before hastily breaking the kiss. Taeyong misses the feeling of the other boy's lips on his almost immediately but he knows that due to their slightly intoxicated state, they're going to stumble and trip their way out of the club.

Taeyong finds himself clinging to Jaehyun's waist, not even caring to bid goodbye to his friends because he knows that they're probably hooking up at a secluded corner or at the bathroom stall again. Jaehyun welcomes him in his arms, leading him out of the crowded club and the breath of night air sends chills down Taeyong's spine, seeking for more warmth from the other.

He can see the others gazing at them, whispering and discreetly pointing. He knows that they're students from the same college and they know that Taeyong and Jaehyun are nowhere near to being friends. Just to amuse them and give them a little show, Taeyong grips Jaehyun's shirt in his hands before tugging him down to pull him into a messy kiss, only halting when Jaehyun has, for some reason, managed to flag down a taxi cab despite his lips pressed against Taeyong's.

Taeyong spares a glance at the students and sees them slack-jawed and whispering again, making him smile slightly at the attention before he makes his way inside the cab with Jaehyun following him easily.

The whole ride and their trip up to Jaehyun's apartment is a blur but Taeyong doesn't mind — seeing that all they did was make out and touch each other in very inappropriate places.

But everything starts to become crystal clear when the very moment the sound of the click that came from Jaehyun's key echoes in the empty hallway. Taeyong's hands find themselves back on Jaehyun's body, appreciating the way his fingers find every dip and curve as they stumble their way into the apartment, barely getting to lock the door behind them.

"So fucking eager." Jaehyun slams Taeyong against the door and the black-haired boy doesn't even have enough time to allow the pain from the impact to settle in when the addictive feeling of Jaehyun's lips on his is back once again. The kiss is heated and messy, teeth and tongue clashing against each other as their fingers desperately find their ways to unbutton each other's shirts.

Taeyong resolves to just rip the rest of the buttons halfway through but he's getting weak at the knees when Jaehyun starts experimentally roll his hips, earning a guttural moan from the other's lips. He barely even gets to unbutton the last one before Jaehyun suddenly pulls away, hastily removing his shirt. His hands are quick — unbuttoning Taeyong's shirt before the black-haired male decides to just rip off the last few buttons, dropping the clothing on the floor as he jumps into Jaehyun's arms.

"B-Bed." Taeyong manages to stutter out, rolling hips in such a sinful manner that a moan rips itself out of Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun is all too happy to comply but with the way he can't keep his mouth away from Taeyong's is serving an effective distraction as they feel their way through the bedroom.

Taeyong doesn't even complain when Jaehyun drops him on the bed — he's too busy trying to get out of his own jeans. He tugs them down, leaving him in his underwear while Jaehyun is quick to discard every piece of clothing on his body except for the boxers.

Jaehyun doesn't let him try to dominate him in any way, he's trapped underneath his body and the only offensive clothing that's separating them are their own respective underwear.

"God, you're so pretty." Perhaps it's the way that Jaehyun says it, the way he drops his gaze from his face and down his body as his hand sneaks down, shamelessly groping Taeyong's crotch. His cheeks color themselves in deep red and despite the weak lighting in the room, it is still fairly obvious how much blush there is on his cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up," Taeyong is obviously still flushed in his cheeks and he's incredibly flustered from the way Jaehyun's gaze runs down his body, lust and hunger evidently shining in his eyes.

"So, so pretty. It would be a shame if I didn't get to ruin that mouth of yours."

"Do you really think I'll let you do that?" Jaehyun tilts his head, curling the corners of his mouth into that smug smirk that Taeyong hates (though he can't deny that Jaehyun looks so fucking attractive when he does.)

"Maybe." Jaehyun mumbles breathlessly, lips finding themselves on the crook of Taeyong's neck, leaving a trail of marks and kisses all over his unblemished skin. They roll their hips in sync, grinding against each other in such a desperate manner that Taeyong can't deny that he's getting lightheaded from all the dizzying pleasure running through his head. His fingers run down Jaehyun's abdomen, tracing the outline of his abs before they hook around the waistband of his boxers.

Jaehyun doesn't mind — he even grabs Taeyong's hand to guide it lower until the pads of his fingers brush against his clothed crotch, pressing down to feel his slowly hardening cock underneath the clothing. Taeyong riles him up, rubbing his length through his boxers, feeling it harden even more. The thought of Jaehyun getting aroused because of him and his actions makes him want to whine and spread his legs even wider just so he can just feel Jaehyun inside of him.

No, he can't break. Yet.

"H-Hyung," Jaehyun whispers with flushed cheeks, voice going rough around the edges as he tries to get Taeyong to press his palm even more against his boxers, needing more friction on his lower half. That seems to give Taeyong a false sense of triumph, feeling like he finally has the upper hand but of course, Jaehyun won't break either.

"Strip. Get on your hands and knees. Now." It's the authoritative tone in Jaehyun's voice, the sudden change in his attitude that Taeyong can feel his muscles tensing just at the sound of it. He hurriedly sits up, raising his hips to push down his underwear before he obediently gets on his hands and knees, ass facing the younger boy. He lets himself steal a glance at the other male and he can't help but feel the heat crawl to his cheeks as he notices the way Jaehyun is gazing at his body with lust-filled eyes.

He holds his breath, feeling his body shake as Jaehyun's fingers grab hold of his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his entrance. It twitches slightly as the warm air hits it, clenching around the emptiness and Taeyong flushes even more.

God, he doesn't even know why he's so embarrassed.

"Pretty," It might have the third time that Taeyong has heard that compliment but he still feels his stomach churn and his heartbeat increases, fingers gripping around the bed sheets. He holds his breath when Jaehyun pulls away, tugging a drawer open to retrieve a bottle of lube.

He keeps still as he hears the container being opened, eyes fluttering shut as Jaehyun's fingers teasingly rub against his rim after coating them with the lube, circling around it. His cock stirs as Jaehyun continues his ministrations, riling the older boy up with fleeting and featherlight touches before he finally indulges him with pleasure as he slips two fingers past the tight ring of muscles.

Taeyong groans at the way Jaehyun's fingers slip easily inside of him, prodding and pressing against his warm, velvety walls. It's a slow process and Taeyong knows all too well that the younger boy is pushing him to the edge slowly, wanting to hear him beg.

He refuses to say it out loud — hips only pushing back to meet his fingers and he muffles the whimpers and whines that leave his lips through the pillow. A gasp escape his lips when Jaehyun adds another finger, hips moving desperately in sync so he can feel his digits stretching his walls even more.

"Oh god," He sobs, unknowingly spreading his legs wider as Jaehyun thrusts his fingers in him in a steady pace. He feels himself trying to grind his cock against the mattress but that lands him a light slap across his ass cheeks.

"Don't touch yourself." Jaehyun hisses, pulling out his fingers after a moment and Taeyong actually _whines_ softly at the loss of contact. He can't help but spare a glance at Jaehyun, only to see that the younger boy has a triumphant smirk on his mouth.

Bastard.

"Come on, Yong. You want this, don't you?" Jaehyun keeps his voice soft, calming, urging Taeyong to break down his walls bit by bit. The older boy swallows the words are dying to escape past his mouth as he turns his head, craning his neck to see Jaehyun scooping up enough lube with his fingers, wrapping them around his own cock as he strokes it slowly. A quiet moan echoes in the room and the sight of Jaehyun touching himself makes Taeyong's heart skip a beat. His breath quickens before he turns around to keep his gaze on the headboard in front of him.

"Come on, _hyung."_ Something about the way Jaehyun calls him _hyung_ sends the butterflies flying around his stomach. It's both sultry and needy, urging Taeyong to fall into his trap.

He's breathless when Jaehyun presses the tip of his cock around his entrance. He teases by sliding only the tip past the ring of muscles before slipping it back out, forcing another whine to rip out of Taeyong's throat.

That sound seems to have satisfied Jaehyun as he thrusts his cock inside, earning a gasp from Taeyong at the way the younger boy fills him up to the fullest. He can feel every stretch, every drag of his length against his tight walls as Jaehyun starts off painfully slow and steady.

He wants to be ruined — completely reduced to a blabbering mess of whines and whimpers. He wants Jaehyun to pound deep inside of him until everything inside of him burns but fuck, Jaehyun is a cocky bastard who has full control of the situation. He tries to push his hips back, wanting more but Jaehyun has a tight grip around him, hindering his movements.

"Do you want me to go faster? Ruin you even more?" Jaehyun murmurs, chest pressing against Taeyong's back as he brushes his lips against his ear. Taeyong can feel the shivers run down his spine and god, his knees are shaking and everything inside of him is just aching to have Jaehyun ruin him completely. Fuck him until he can no longer walk tomorrow.

"Go on, baby. Beg."

Taeyong whimpers, eyes fluttering shut. His face is hot and he ends up whispering the word out as another moan escapes his lips.

"Please."

Jaehyun stills for a moment, hips halting and Taeyong whimpers even more, slowly turning into a whiny loud mess.

"Please, fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. Please, please, please—"

"Fucking hell." Jaehyun curses out, cutting through Taeyong's begging as he suddenly rams his cock deep inside of the older boy, setting a brutal and rough pace. Taeyong gasps, barely able to say anything else as he holds onto the headboard, hips moving in sync to meet Jaehyun's thrusts. He cries out loud every time the tip of the younger boy's cock hits his spot head-on with every rough thrust.

His legs are shaking and if it wasn't for his grip on the headboard and the way Jaehyun is holding his hips in a breathtaking grip, he would already  
have collapsed straight to the bed. He can feel the warmth spreading in his stomach and his face is so hot, cheeks incredibly flushed. He's reduced to simply moaning and whimpering out loud, loving the sound of the skin slapping echoing in the room, mixed with their erotic moans.

"I—I—"

"Mm?"

"I'm gonna come. Let me come, p-please, Jaehyun." He pleads, thighs quivering as he wraps a hand around his own cock, tugging on it and stroking it on time with Jaehyun's rough thrusts. This time, Jaehyun doesn't stop him — only increasing his pace as he pounds deep, grabbing Taeyong's hips and pushes them back so Jaehyun can slide his cock easier.

"Go on," Jaehyun's voice sounds like he's completely breathless, thrusts getting a little sloppier, signaling that he's nearing the edge too, "you've been such a good boy. Come for me."

With that, Taeyong lets out a shameless cry of Jaehyun's name on his lips as he spills his come, shooting thick white ropes all over the pristine white sheets. He cries softly, legs shaking from too much sensitivity and pleasure.

"O-Oh fuck." Taeyong clenches around Jaehyun's cock and the younger boy elicits a loud groan. His hips still for a moment before he pulls out, turning Taeyong around so he's laying on his back. He strokes his hardened cock over Taeyong's limp body, legs quivering as well as he nears the edge. A few more tugs and he's coming all over Taeyong's chest and stomach, painting his stomach with his thick semen. Some of it manages to hit Taeyong's cheek and despite feeling embarrassed, the older boy swipes it off his cheek, tasting it.

Jaehyun is grinning despite the exhaustion settling in as he settles beside Taeyong, gathering him up in his arms and kissing his forehead affectionately. Just a simple action like that can make Taeyong's heart flutter like crazy.

"I won."

"Who cares? I was fucked real good so who's the real winner here?" Jaehyun lets out a sweet laugh and Taeyong, for some reason, wants to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

"You have to do everything that I want for a week." Jaehyun repeats, recalling the dazed conversation they had in club. Taeyong swallows thickly, cheeks once more flushed as he spares Jaehyun a confused and nervous glance.

"What do you want me to do?" For once, Jaehyun is silent. He stares at Taeyong with furrowed eyebrows, as if contemplating something after he allows one corner of his mouth to curve upwards, resembling a half-smile. Taeyong doesn't know why but he can feel himself mirroring the younger boy's expression.

"Go on a date with me."

"What?" Taeyong says out loud in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. For the first time, Jaehyun blushes in deep red. He can barely look at Taeyong now as he grabs his hand, holding it tightly and runs his thumb along his knuckles.

"I just want to get to know you better. You're really cute... sometimes." Jaehyun lamely adds at the end but Taeyong lets himself smirk in amusement. Jaehyun has the decency to look embarrassed.

"Of course."

"Huh? Really?" Jaehyun perks up, smiling widely and for once, Taeyong lets his heart flutter again as he snuggles close, arms slipping around Jaehyun's waist.

"Yes, I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
